Capricious Naruto
by noveltyheart
Summary: [Sasunaru] “I bet you think Naruto can withstand anything…that he’s invulnerable to all the bad things in the world.” Kyuubi poked his forefinger into Kakashi chest. “He isn’t a saint…” He sneered. “the day he was born he lost all rights to be innocent
1. Surely you can see i'm different

Capricious Naruto

--------------------- Chapter one 'Surely you can see I'm different'

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked, though the sentence seemed like a daily routine the three had to go through. Sakura and Sasuke shrugged, though it was merely a 'humph' from the Ice Prince Sasuke.

"Probably training somewhere in the forest," Sasuke muttered. Kakashi sighed and put his 'Icha icha Paradise' book away, receiving a look of surprise from Sakura who had finally acknowledged there was actually someone else in the room apart from her 'obsession' Mr. High and Mighty a.k.a. Sasuke. 

"Well, someone needs to find him and bring him back," Kakashi said. He couldn't really glare specifically at either of his students since both of them were sporting a 'who-cares-about-Naruto' look. Kakashi rolled his eyes or eye? He quickly weighed his options or technically the well-fair of Naruto's health. Kakashi could tell by Sakura's smirk that the only thing, apart from the majority of her thoughts dedicated to Sasuke, currently running through her 'imagination' was a wanted sign for Naruto with the words 'Dead or alive'; the alive part having been crossed out and replaced with 'dead'. Kakashi was silent for a moment, contemplating whether Sakura should have a warning on her somewhere, maybe something like; 'Next mood swing five minutes, keep safe distance' or 'be afraid, very afraid'. Kakashi shook his head and decided to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Sasuke find him," he cut off Sasuke's protest with a wave of his hand, "We have an important mission tomorrow and we all must be fully healed. I don't want him to tire himself out before hand." Kakashi didn't even blink when Sasuke growled. Surprisingly Sakura spoke first.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, letting Naruto train before a mission in the past has not been a problem, why now?" Sakura asked, sending a quick glance at Sasuke. Inner Sakura was screaming 'Die freak!' at Kakashi, fuming at the sudden turn of events and silently saluting her mission 'get-close-to-Sasuke' down the drain. It seemed this was only time of the day when Naruto wasn't stuck in the middle of both them, half the time he was glaring at Sasuke's back whilst muttering incoherent sentences, the words 'Sasuke and die' constantly escaping the pert boy's mouth, the other half was spent oh-so-subtly staring at Sakura. Said person snorted, subtle my ass.

For once, much to Sakura's delight, Sasuke agreed with her.  
"Is there something you're not telling us, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Kakashi was silent once again, a frown gracing his usual poker face; it looked like he was considering whether or not he should tell the two of them.

"I still can't believe Naruto, the loud-mouth ninja, didn't tell you," Kakashi muttered. This only puzzled Sakura and Sasuke more.

"Since when has Naruto never bragged or informed us about something in his life?" Sakura said her statement laced with annoyance and slight bitterness.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed when both Sasuke and Kakashi stared at her.  
How she could be so smart yet so naïve at the same time was quite a mystery to Kakashi, it seemed Sasuke was thinking along the same lines as he rolled his eyes and frowned at Sakura.

Kakashi could understand Naruto's hesitation and discomfort towards his past but why Naruto hadn't said anything about his birthday today was differently confusing, Kakashi had expected Naruto to have bragged about it and made sure to inform everyone. Then again, considering his past and inevitable loneliness Kakashi wondered whether or not Naruto had even had a birthday cake before, maybe he's never celebrated his birthday period. Kakashi could barely imagine what would have been going through Naruto's head every time his birthday passed. Did he even consider his birthday a good thing? The insults people would have shouted at him constantly. It was possible Naruto never celebrated his birthday because he considered himself unworthy of rejoicing or living for that matter.

"Find him now, Sasuke, before dinner," Kakashi said, but Sasuke knew it was an order. Ignoring the almost sickly 'please stay' look from Sakura, Sasuke unconsciously adjusted his headband and exited the house. 'It's these stupid training workouts he puts himself through before hand that makes him such a nuisance during the mission'. Sasuke skilfully jumped from tree branch to tree branch, making sure to stay undetected. Maybe he could scare Naruto; it would definitely lighten his mood.

Half an hour later Sasuke heard the sound of shouting and clashing. Not wanting to walk into a fight just in case Naruto was elsewhere, Sasuke moved slowly, silently and with as much stealth as he could muster. Just as he was in ear shot Sasuke could finally hear what was going on.

"So, Blondie, you ready to give up or shall we keep beating the shit out of you before you finally co-operate?" The voice belonged to a man and there was a slight chance that Naruto the 'Blondie' was involved. Knowing Naruto had a nudge for getting in trouble plus the fact that he'd probably exhausted himself from his training, Sasuke was just about to intervene and 'rescue' the dobe when he heard Naruto's voice.

Whilst drawing close enough so he could see what was going on, Sasuke could barely hear what Naruto was saying.  
"I… will never… give up… I won't let you… bastards win," Naruto gasped out. Sasuke's panic climbed up a notch as the smell of blood and cocky laughter hit him.

That's when Sasuke saw them, littered all across the forest floor were over 10 or so middle-aged men, their blood was scattered in all directions, covering the grass and the trees. Backed up against a huge tree was Naruto. Surrounding him were at least 10 more men, an extremely tall and bulky man equipped with a long sword, was standing up front, he was obviously the leader of the gang. It seemed Naruto was at the disadvantage for he was only holding 3 shurikens, Sasuke assumed he had used the rest on the other bodies. The remaining gang fighters - Sasuke couldn't identify them as ninjas just yet he'd have to wait and see what technique they used so he could assess the situation - were holding either a short sword, a long sword or a kunai.

Naruto look exhausted. His favourite orange jacket was on the ground, well what was left of it, it had been shredded and was scattered everywhere, fragments slowly drifting in the wind. His blue T-shirt underneath his now disposed of jacket was dripping with blood, whether it was Naruto's blood or not, it was completely soaked. His whole body was battered and covered with cuts, scratches, bruises and blood. Even Naruto's sunny and bright blond hair looked like it had blood red tips in it. The entire scene in front of Sasuke was oppressive. Sasuke noticed Naruto's legs shaking and trembling, he could barely keep himself up, who knew how much longer Naruto could endure?

"Then let's play, Blondie"


	2. Happy birthday to me

Capricious Naruto

Chapter II

'_Happy birthday to me_'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The leader of the group eyed Naruto's figure, his large tongue licking his lips with a repulsive slurp. A leering grin spread across his plump face.

"We're going to have fun with this little one aren't we? Doesn't the look of him drenched in blood make you want to own him men?" He proclaimed, his hands rubbing together with glee. His comrades nodded and shouted words of agreement.

"Yeah, we'll get him _good_, sir." One of the men licked the flat side of his blade, a lustful glint appearing in his widened eyes.

"Real good," a man at the back shouted.

"Oh, yes sir. He's so tempting…"

Sasuke grew rigid as he _felt_ the enemies' desire. The men were growing impatient; they were itching to beat their captive. Sasuke noticed a slight movement in the corner of his eye. He momentarily took his attention off Naruto and towards the man slowly retreating from the group. The suspicious man wasn't making any obvious movements, it wasn't obvious to his comrades but from where Sasuke was, he could clearly see how the man's feet shuffled backwards, inch by inch. A deafening battle cry erupted from the enemy, instantly grabbing Sasuke's attention. Sasuke's gaze darted straight towards Naruto. It wasn't long before Naruto was completely surrounded and overwhelmed by the men. Without Naruto's bright orange jacket, Sasuke could barely spot Naruto through the massive clump of barbarians.

"WHAT?" Sasuke almost reeled back in surprise when the enemy shouted out in disbelief and surprise.

"He disappeared?" A man near the front of the pack said in bewilderment. The leader grabbed said man by the collar of his top.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" He threw the man into a nearby tree. He pointed accusingly at his puzzled comrades.

"Now instead of stating the obvious, someone here BETTER tell me where that little brat disappeared to."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realisation; his eyes darted to the man who had been retreating quietly. 'Shit' he cursed as he failed to find said man. 'I should have known that was Naruto in disguise'. Sasuke leapt off the tree branch and jumped from tree to tree in a vague direction of where Naruto had headed to. It wasn't long before Sasuke came upon a small clearing in the forest, Naruto clearly in his sights. Sasuke sighed in relief.

Naruto was leaning against a tree, hands gripping tuffs of blonde hair...

Sasuke was almost there, he could see Naruto but Naruto hadn't noticed him

…Naruto was shaking his head frantically, mumbling about something…

Sasuke just had to jump down from the tree, "Na-"

…Naruto threw his head back and screamed…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke dug his feet into the ground but the force of Naruto's chakra was so strong that he was thrown backwards, his body hurtling into a thick bush. Sasuke's body was numb for a few minutes, lying tangled in the bush until Sasuke regained control of his body and lifted himself up. 'What was that?' Sasuke stretched his limbs momentarily before checking on Naruto. Sasuke frowned as he entered the clearing. There was no sign of Naruto.

"AAAAHHHHH" Sasuke swivelled around in the direction of the scream. He sprinted towards the source. 'It didn't sound like Naruto and it's coming from where the gang was.' Sasuke grew alert as mist engulfed the area of forest ahead of him. He withdrew his kunai as he was surrounded by mist. The screams were getting louder and more frequent. 'They definitely belong to men…who could be attacking them?' By now, Sasuke was positive the gang from before was under attack. It couldn't be Naruto because he was in no condition to fight. Sasuke halted as he saw a shadow in the mist. It was heading towards Sasuke. 'They're too tall to be Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he stood in a defensive stance. The person was groaning... 'Sounds like they're in pain…' Sasuke froze in horror as the figure finally became clear.

"H-help…" a man pleaded, a kunai sticking out from his left eye and his arms cleanly cut off. Sasuke stepped back, only to bump into somebody's chest.

"Ahhhh…" Sasuke turned his head and immediately jumped out of the way. A man was pinned to a tree with a sword...through his mouth. Sasuke gagged and fell to his hands and knees as his legs gave out beneath him. The mist was beginning to clear and Sasuke was frozen on the spot as he realised he was surrounded by corpses. Sasuke frantically glanced around, trying to spot the killer. All he could see were dead bodies everywhere…hands… heads… sliced bodies… someone standing…

'WAIT', Sasuke's attention darted towards the figure standing a few metres away from him. 'He's short…' When the mist cleared Sasuke let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. 'It's just Naruto'

Just Naruto…

Just...

Naruto…

Sasuke quickly stood up and surveyed his surroundings. He could see everything now that the mist had cleared… everything except the killer. Sasuke turned towards Naruto who was still standing in the same spot.

"Hey dobe, where's th-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when Naruto smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the…" Sasuke turned around in circles looking for Naruto when he heard someone calling his name.

"_Sasuke…_" It was coming from behind him. Sasuke swivelled around but there were only trees.

"_Sasuke… come play…_" The voice sounded familiar but it was so creepy.

"_Naruto wants to play with Sasuke_" 'Naruto?' Sasuke frowned in confusion.

"Dobe this isn't the time for one your stupid pranks. Get your ass down here so we can head back," Sasuke yelled into the 'seemingly' empty forest.

"_But it's my birthday Sasuke…_"

"Dobe, I'm being serious, if you don't get down here right now I'm going to kick your ass."

"_Happy Birthday…to me…_" Sasuke grew rigid as he felt someone breathe on his neck. Sasuke went to grab Naruto but there was no one behind him. 'Okay, Naruto's taking this a bit too far.'

"_Happy Birthday…to me…_" Sasuke started to retreat slowly until he felt the bark of a tree brushing his neck and hands. He clutched onto the tree trunk with his hands and tried to calm himself down.

"_Happy Birth...day_..." Sasuke felt something small and wet land on his cheek and slide down. 'Above me!' Sasuke looked up, briefly glimpsing an orange blur.

"TO ME!" Naruto screamed into his face as he appeared right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke was completely numb. Naruto was smiling eerily at him, his face covered with blood. That's when Sasuke noticed Naruto's eyes were red…

Naruto had something clutched in his hand. Sasuke gagged when he saw what it was. Naruto smiled at his reaction.

"_Do you like my present Sasuke?_" Naruto shoved the leader's head into Sasuke's face. Sasuke pushed the head away from his face before hunching over and vomiting.

"_No? Well I do Sasuke_…" Naruto pulled Sasuke back into a standing position. He clutched Sasuke's head in between his bloodied hands. He leaned forward and Sasuke panicked as Naruto's tongue darted out and licked the trial of blood off Sasuke's milky cheek before obediently following the track down Sasuke's pale neck. Sasuke bit his lip as he told himself that this wasn't the real Naruto.

Naruto didn't pull back instead he leaned even closer so that his mouth was almost touching Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shuddered as he felt Naruto's hot breath against his ear.

"_Did it send chills down your spine as the men's screams reached your delicious ears Sasuke?_" Sasuke let out a strangled choke and Naruto released a satisfied elicit purr.

"_It was fun playing with you Sasuke. Don't worry I'll be back soon for my birthday present,_" Naruto bit his earlobe before slumping unconscious on his shoulder.

-------------------------

TBC


	3. Those who fear the unknown

Capricious Naruto

Chapter III

_Those who fear the unknown_

Right between the eyes

- Garbage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Don't care what they have to say_

_Why you listening to them anyway?_

_Why do you have to give them what they want?_

_They love to watch you as you fall apart_

Sasuke tried not to look at Naruto as he carried him back to the team's hideout. He wasn't afraid that Naruto would turn wild again and hurt him. He wasn't afraid of Naruto's red blood eyes. He wasn't afraid.

His arms were shaking and he tried to stop himself from trembling. Sasuke couldn't afford to wake Naruto. It wasn't because he was afraid. If Naruto woke up, he would be in pain. Naruto groaned and Sasuke immediately dropped Naruto onto the forest ground. Sasuke told himself, as he picked Naruto up from the dirt, that he dropped him in surprise, not from fear. Sasuke increased his speed slightly.

'Damn it! I'm not afraid!'

Sasuke swiftly worked his way towards the house. He hurriedly kicked the door open, earning himself a startled gasp from Sakura.

"Sasuke you're ba- Naruto!" Sakura yelled, sprinting forward to help Sasuke with the unconscious ninja.

Kakashi pushed Sakura aside to get to Naruto. He lifted the injured teenager from Sasuke's arms and immediately headed into one of the bedrooms. Sakura turned towards Sasuke.

"Oh my god Sasuke, you're bleeding," Sakura exclaimed, her face immediately showing worry and concern.

"I'm fine, it's Naruto's blood, I'm not injured," Sasuke explained, his head down, "but Naruto's badly injured." Sakura gasped in realisation, jumping to her usual conclusions when Sasuke mentioned 'he wasn't injured'.

"Sasuke, you saved Naruto and you didn't even get hurt," Sakura beamed with admiration, a huge smile evident on her almost blinding proud-filled face. She didn't even notice the glare directed at her from Sasuke, she just continued on, "I bet he exhausted himself training and probably tripped over his own feet." This time Sakura didn't fail to notice Sasuke's icy glare as her laughter died down.

"Don't make such daring assumptions Sakura. You don't know what Naruto went through," Sasuke said. He had a headache and Sakura wasn't helping. He didn't have time for her small-mindedness. Sakura stared at Sasuke awkwardly as he walked passed her. "You're annoying."

Not long after, Naruto's screams filled the house. Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound. He couldn't take anymore.

_Stick it to them like a phoenix rise_

_There's nothing grander than the big surprise_

_They can't hurt you with their sticks and stones_

_About time take them right between the eyes_

As Sasuke lay on his bed, the covers and sheets still tucked into the thin mattress underneath him, his eyes showed no signs of exhaustion. His body was stiff, with his hands clutching the sheets in a tight fist and his body lying perfectly straight. Sasuke found himself unable to fall asleep; his mind haunted by the images of Naruto covered in blood and a murderous glint in his red slitted eyes. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly as he let out a silent scream into the empty room. He just wanted to sleep yet Naruto was plaguing his mind mercilessly.

"This is ridiculous. I'm getting all worked up over the dobe," he whispered, frustration evident in his voice.

'_Happy birthday to me_'

Sasuke blocked his ears with his hands.

'_Sasuke…_'

"Go away, go away," he whispered.

_Seek to destroy cause they're scared of you_

_That's why they try to make a fool of you_

_They're so jealous of my pretty star_

'_Cause you've got soul inside your shattered heart_

Eventually, Naruto slowly faded from his mind and was replaced with emptiness. Sasuke's hands grew limp and fell from his ears to lay by his head. Sasuke felt his eyes drooping and his body relaxing. Sleep consumed Sasuke and slowly…everything turned black. He was pulled away from reality and into darkness…and into dreams full of fear.

"_Sas…_" Sasuke frowned in his sleep and pressed his cheek more firmly into the pillow. The weight on his hips went unnoticed.

"_Sasuke_…" Sasuke swatted blindly into the air. He mumbled an incoherent 'go away' before drifting back to sleep.

"_SASUKE_!" His eyes flew open and his heart clenched painfully when he realised what was sitting on his lap. Blood red eyes shone brightly in the almost pitch black room.

"_Good mor-ning Sasuke_" Blond hair tickled Sasuke's cheek as Naruto leaned closer.

"_Naruto wants to play…play play play_" The words echoed around the room. Sasuke tried to move his legs but they wouldn't move an inch.

"_Naruto…Naruto wants Sasuke to… to… to play_" Sasuke grew rigid as Naruto's face began to jerk from side to side.

"_Play… Sa-sa-sasuke…ke_" He sounded like a broken record. Naruto's eyes changed from blue to red, red to blue and for a second they were purple. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared from his lap. Sasuke frantically looked around the room. His eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing in the corner before he faded and disappeared again. A pair of red eyes was peering at Sasuke through the window. Sasuke was growing fearful as he lay on his bed completely numb; he could do nothing as those red eyes haunted him. The eyes disappeared and everything went silent. Sasuke clawed at the sheets under him as Naruto's head popped up from behind the bed.

"_Naruto's lonely_" He crawled closer to Sasuke…his blood eyes pulling Sasuke in.

"_That's it…_" Sasuke could feel himself being drawn towards those eyes, "_Closer…closer_," Sasuke couldn't resist those hypnotising eyes.

"_Submit to Naruto_," the demon whispered. Sasuke slowly lifted his hand towards Naruto's face. Sasuke gasped when he noticed his hand was completely covered in blood.

"_Don't you just love that colour…that rich bloody red?_" Sasuke winced when Naruto licked his hand and purred at the metallic taste. Sasuke didn't know what was scaring him more, the bulge pressing into his hip or the mouth sucking on his fingers. Naruto pulled away and grinned maliciously.

"_Lick it Sasuke_" Naruto thrust Sasuke's hand into his face. Sasuke bit his finger and-

-jolted awake. He was panting heavily and all he could hear was his heart pounding. Sasuke's pyjamas were stuck to him with sweat. He lifted his hands to check for blood. They were shaking. Sasuke cradled his head in his hands and rocked his body back and forth. It was then that Sasuke noticed the light shining through the cracks in his blind.

"Ah, it's morning already," Sasuke slowly got up, grateful that he didn't have to sleep anymore. As he stretched, Sasuke grew annoyed at himself for still trembling from the nightmare.

"Get over it," he whispered to himself. He punched the air a couple of times to wake himself up and reassure himself.

_And you've been waiting all your life_

_To fly high into somebody else_

_And it's true it's a cruel, cruel world_

_Life's a bitch and then you die my love_

_Don't care what they have to say_

_You shouldn't listen to them anyway_

Sasuke opened his door and covered a yawn with his hand. He stepped into the hallway and was taken aback when he saw Naruto standing in the hallway, his back to him. He was just standing there…doing nothing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke tentatively called. Naruto slowly turned to face him and for a second, Sasuke spotted a hint of red in Naruto's eyes. Anxious, Sasuke took a step backwards, not even realising the look of horror and fear clearly evident on his face. Naruto frowned at Sasuke's strange behaviour.

"Sasuke you…" Naruto paused when he recognised the fear in Sasuke's eyes. He bit his lip and turned away from Sasuke.

"It's okay, I understand," Naruto whispered as he disappeared into his room. It wasn't until Sasuke heard the sound of the bedroom door closing that he realised his back was against the wall.

"Shit," he whispered.

_People kill to build you up_

_Then they'll stab you in the back like that_

_You know it breaks my heart_

_Can't see you going out like that_

_Stay alive my love, Stay alive my love_

_Stay alive my love, Stay alive my love…_

------------------------------------

TBC


	4. The simple action of giving a gift

**Author's note**: firstly, thanks to everyone who has commented on my work, I adore reviews. I gladly welcome criticism (except on the pairing; if you don't like sasunaru don't read this) and ideas. A few people have commented on how OOC some characters are. I made Sasuke a little less brave and not as immune to the thought of death because I wanted to portray all of them as young and slightly immature. This part of the story occurs before the exam. I also wanted to emphasize how gruesome the dead bodies and the entire surroundings were. Sakura is still Sasuke-obsessed; she doesn't begin to respect Naruto til later on. But! She does begin to mature as you'll see in chapter 5.

I'll explain what's happening for those who are confused: Naruto is beginning to lose control of Kyuubi. Sasuke doesn't know how to handle the situation, is Naruto a potential enemy? Or still a friend. Slowly you'll see how Naruto realises he needs much more training in order to control Kyuubi.

If you have any questions or concerns tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto this applies to the entire story of Capricious Naruto

Capricious Naruto

Chapter IV

'_The simple action, of giving a gift_'

Naruto's hands trembled as they grasped the silver door handle. His forehead was resting against the door as Naruto shut his eyes tightly; closing his eyes at the reflection of his pathetic self in the door handle.

'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.' He pleaded to himself over and over again. Naruto's breathing grew shallow as his chest clenched painfully. He bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering yet it proved fruitless as Naruto felt hot liquid sliding down his cheeks. Naruto turned his head slightly to glance at the clock beside his bed. A tear slid down his nose and he vaguely tasted salt on his lips as he nervously licked them. It was almost time for breakfast but Naruto couldn't bear to leave the room and face Team 7…and most specifically Sasuke.

'Sasuke…' Naruto banged his head against the door, frustrated at not only himself but at Sasuke. The door shook slightly every time Naruto's forehead hit the wood and a dull rumbling sound echoed in the room. He was annoyed that he'd allowed his 'inner-self' to be revealed. He was irritated at the fact that Sasuke had seen it. He was angered at the fact that he had killed countless men. He was, overall, distraught over what had happened.

"Damn it! Why did I lose control?" Naruto finally pushed away from the door and paced around the room. As Naruto walked back and forth between the bed and the door, he wrung his hands together over and over... and over again. Naruto groaned and fell forward onto the bed which creaked at the action. Naruto's mind wandered back to Sasuke and the look of fear on his face. He'd seen that expression a few times before but they'd never been directed at him. Until now…

It was…heart wrenching to see it. The widened and slightly unfocused eyes, the mouth open in a silent gasp and the shiver that runs through his entire body. It may have been pleasant to see for those who _want_ to be feared but to Naruto, it brought no satisfaction, only pain. To Naruto, the thought of being feared, was tens times worse than being hated. Hate, was when the villagers threw stones at Naruto. Fear, was when they'd make a path for him so that they wouldn't touch him. Hate was hushed whispers. Fear was silence. To deal with hatred, Naruto would act ignorant and simply laugh it off. To deal with fear, Naruto simply became invisible.

People feared what Naruto was capable of. They feared his strength and power but most importantly, they feared what he was; a monster, a demon, a nuisance, a mistake, a scapegoat, a boy - who they thought – couldn't control the demon sealed inside of him. There were only a select few who didn't fear Naruto and Sasuke was supposed to be one of them. Naruto thought wrong. He was just like everyone else. He feared the unknown. He feared Naruto because he no longer knew who Naruto was.

"Sasuke fears me…"

-------------------------

Naruto started when someone knocked on his door.

"Naruto? Can I come in?" It was Kakashi sensei. Naruto wondered why he didn't just barge in like usual. There was silence and Naruto realised Kakashi was (sincerely) waiting for him to reply. It surprised Naruto, this sudden change in behaviour. Naruto frowned and debated whether or not he should answer. Naruto decided it was too early to deceive Kakashi sensei.

"Come in," he mumbled.

Kakashi tentatively opened the door and smiled when he found Naruto hiding underneath his blanket. Kakashi moved to sit on edge of the bed and the lump moved over to prevent being sat on. Kakashi giggled under his mask as he poked Naruto on the side, thoroughly amused as the lump squirmed.

"Kakashi senseiiiii," Naruto whined, annoyed.

"Good morning ♥" Kakashi sensei greeted cheerfully. Naruto mumbled an incoherent 'yeah morning' in response. Kakashi leaned onto the lump which squeaked.

"Good to see you're feeling better." The protesting lump grew silent and stopped moving. The silence didn't last long as Kakashi nudged Naruto and told him to sit up. As Naruto's head peeked out from under the blanket, a brightly wrapped present was thrust into his face. Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"Happy birthday ♥ Naru-chan!" Naruto blushed.

"Thank you, Kakashi sensei," he said with a shy smile. His eyes sparkled as he tentatively unwrapped the present, trying not to rip the paper in the process. The first thing that caught Naruto's eye was a simple wooden frame with a photo of Team 7 in it. Kakashi sensei was grinning under his mask, his hands in a V. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear like an idiot. Sakura was smiling sweetly, a tint of pink on her cheeks to match her hair. Sasuke…was just being Sasuke; his hands stuffed in his pockets and a small smirk gracing his pretty features.

'Sasuke…'

Naruto hugged the frame, pressing it to his chest. For a second, Naruto shut his eyes tightly and wished that everything could go back to normal. Back to when Sasuke was oblivious to the truth. Back to when everything was so…simple.

The next gift stood out, as well as a bright orange plushie could. A cute and chubby cat's face stared innocently at Naruto with its beady eyes. Naruto immediately rubbed his cheek against the soft, almost silky material of the soft toy.

Kakashi smiled at the childish, but acceptable behaviour. Naruto was too cute.

Naruto gingerly picked up the next gift which shone brightly in the light. It was a small and simple necklace. Threaded onto the silver chain were two charms; a Leaf and Uzumaki symbol.

"Could you…?" Naruto gestured to Kakashi with the necklace. Kakashi took the silver necklace and placed it around Naruto's neck, his eyes momentarily focusing on a large scar that marked Naruto's tanned skin from his left shoulder to the bottom of his neck. Kakashi frowned, unable to recall Naruto being cut on his neck during a mission. He doubted it was from training, neither he, Sasuke nor Sakura would ever strike Naruto in the neck, it was too dangerous. 'A villager maybe…' It was not uncommon to hear gossip about Naruto in the village, none of which was ever pleasant.

Naruto took no notice of Kakashi's questioning look as he turned around to glimpse at himself in the mirror. He grinned cheekily at his reflection before turning his attention back to his birthday presents. Naruto clasped his hands together with glee when he noticed the last but very much appreciated present. A piece of paper with the words 'IOU one Ichiraku ramen dinner' was lying on top of the wrapping paper.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" Naruto chanted as he jumped onto a startled Kakashi and hugged him tightly around the neck, almost to the point of choking him. Kakashi hugged Naruto back as best he could with the boy clinging onto his neck. A sense of relief flooded into Kakashi as he watched the adorable blond hug his orange cat. Why he was so relieved, was a mystery to Kakashi. Maybe he'd been apprehensive about how Naruto would have acted, especially after the previous night. Perhaps he was glad Naruto wasn't depressed or cowering in the corner, shouting at everyone to keep away from him. Or maybe, he was simply relieved that Naruto liked his birthday presents. Whatever he was anxious about, it was gone now. All that remained was his delight in seeing Naruto so happy.

"I know it's a little early in the morning but…" Kakashi trailed off, grinning.

The smile under his mask grew as he placed a cupcake with a lit candle into Naruto's hands and cheerfully sang 'Happy Birthday' to him. As tears trickled down Naruto's cheeks, Kakashi was quickly reassured when Naruto smiled at him, the smile reaching his eyes and making them twinkle.

"Make a wish ♥!"

-------------------

TBC


	5. Interrogation at the table

Capricious Naruto 

Chapter V

_Interrogation at the table_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_Italics_ Kyuubi talking and/or Sakura's inner self (you can tell the difference)

**Author's note**: Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy XD

Sorry for the delay but it's been a busy week. My exams are coming up soon so I'm not sure when I will be able to submit chapter VI. I've almost finished it, I hope you all like it. Kyuubi gets a bit naughty XD

This _is_ a sasunaru story but there won't be some loving just yet because I want it to be realistic. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The room was completely silent; it was almost…eerie. Sakura could _hear_ the silence. The four people eating their breakfast at the table didn't dare break the silence. The tension in the air was so tight that she could cut it with a knife. Sakura winced when Naruto's fork screeched against his plate, the sound going unnoticed by everyone else at the table. She couldn't understand why no one was talking. Why was last night any different from any other night that Naruto stayed out late training? '_You FOOL_,' her inner voice screeched, '_didn't you see how beaten up Naruto was_?' Sakura nibbled on her bottom lip, her eyebrows drawing down in a frown. She subtly glanced at Sasuke, who was eating with a blank face, then turned her attention towards Naruto, who was eating solemnly. 'Did they have a fight?' Her inner self rolled her eyes. '_They always fight_'. Sakura reached out a hand for her glass of water. 'But maybe, one of them took it too far.' She lifted the glass up to her lips, the coolness of the glass startling her for a second. She took a dainty sip before just resting the glass against her lips. She tapped it gently against her lip in thought. 'Maybe… Sasuke was the one who took it too far. I mean, he wasn't hurt at all…and Naruto looked really beaten up.' Usually Naruto and Sasuke sat next to each other. But today, they looked so distant from each other. It was unnerving…this sudden change. Sakura started when Kakashi spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

"Sasuke is there something you want to tell me?" Kakashi sensei asked gently, his voice resembling a parent coaxing a child to tell the truth. Sasuke just continued to eat, clearly ignoring his sensei. Usually Sakura would squeal at Sasuke's aloofness… but not today. For once she was… tired of all this fighting.

"Sasuke…?" Kakashi said his voice slightly more threatening. Sasuke grasped his drink in his hand, downing the rest of it before setting it back down and looking Kakashi in the eye. For moment, his eyes flickered towards Naruto, it was clear he was debating whether or not he should tell his sensei what had happened. Naruto continued to eat, completely oblivious to the tension surrounding him. He was in his own world.

"The dobe just got himself into a little bit of trouble." He said almost hesitantly before leaning back into his chair, his stance clearly saying 'leave me alone'. Sakura, in turn, frowned at Sasuke's behaviour. '_Tell us already!_'

"And that's it? Nothing else happened?" Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. Sakura gripped her glass more tightly. Her eyes moved from the glass of water to Naruto sitting next to her. It was strange, no matter how annoying Naruto was when he was loud, nothing compared to him when he was silent. 'He simply disappears'. She smiled at the fact that despite all this, his appetite was unaffected.

"So what kind of 'trouble' did Naruto get caught up in?" Kakashi leaned forward onto his elbows which were resting on the table cloth, the table wobbling slightly at the action. It was almost as if he was interrogating Sasuke.

"A group of barbarians wanted to have some fun with him," Sasuke replied, silently hoping Kakashi wouldn't dig any deeper. Kakashi frowned. He was no doubt, surprised by Sasuke's response; he had originally thought that the two boys had just had a nasty fight.

"I see. How large was this group Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, sounding slightly suspicious of Sasuke's answer. 'We're in a forest, why would a gang of men come here? It certainly wasn't a gang lair last time I checked.'

"20 or so men." Kakashi didn't respond. He frowned and scratched his clothed chin in thought. He hadn't expected the group to be so large, he was curious as to why so many men where wondering about in an isolated forest. 'Maybe they were just scouting the area…but for what…or whom?'

Kakashi turned to face Naruto, in the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke relax slightly in his chair, his stance no longer defensive. Naruto was poking at his leftovers and had failed to notice Kakashi had turned towards him.

"Naruto, did the men seem surprised to see you?" Kakashi asked cautiously. Despite this, Naruto jumped slightly in his chair, his hand subconsciously pressing against his heart to calm down his heartbeat. Kakashi smiled apologetically at Naruto. He was about to repeat his question when Naruto beat him to it.

"Ah… I don't…," Naruto bit his lip and his eyes glazed over. He frowned and continued to gnaw on his bottom lip, obviously deep in thought. Sakura waved a hand in front of Naruto's face before giving a sharp gasp in surprise when Naruto started at seeing a hand in front of his face. His eyes refocused and he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, mumbling a quick; 'sorry Sakura-chan'. Naruto redirected his gaze at Kakashi sensei.

"Um…now that you mention it, they did seem a little surprised…but…but I did appear out of nowhere so..." Kakashi nodded, accepting his answer. He wondered if the men were somehow connected to the mission, perhaps they had heard about the scroll they were delivering to the Kazekage. Why the enemy would send such amateur opponents was beyond Kakashi. 'Ah well, the mystery can wait til later…right now I've got another mystery to solve.' Kakashi's eye formed a half moon as he giggled under his mask, his hand pulling out the newest Icha Icha Paradise novel.

----------------------

Naruto hugged his slightly warm towel, which had been lying on top of the heater, against his chest. Ever since breakfast, Naruto's mind had been in another world completely preoccupied with thoughts of his 'inner-self'. A dazed expression was placed permanently on his face.

Naruto grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt from his cupboard before heading out into the corridor. With his head down and his eyes following his foots movements; it wasn't until he reached the bathroom door that Naruto realised he'd forgotten his underwear. He stopped abruptly and laughed inwardly at his forgetfulness before turning around to head back into his room. Once in his room, Naruto fished out a clean pair of boxers. He rubbed the material between his thumb and forefinger momentarily, before shaking himself out of his stupor and heading into the bathroom once again. He set his clothes down onto the fake marble bench and stood in a daze for a few minutes, silently comparing himself to the demon. Naruto slowly began to undress, his mind set in autopilot mode as he stepped into the shower.

As Naruto picked up the orange shampoo bottle, his hand twitched. At first Naruto wasn't alarmed and he simply shrugged it off. His hand grasped the bottle, gripping onto it tightly so that it wouldn't slip out of his hand.

"What the…" Naruto whispered in bewilderment as his fingers tingled with pins-and-needles. He pressed his nail into the tip of his middle finger and frowned when he couldn't feel the pressure. He pressed down harder yet he still couldn't feel any discomfort or pain. He reluctantly lifted the nail out of his finger's flesh and absentmindedly observed the crescents embarked into his skin.

All of a sudden, Naruto's arm jerked uncontrollably. He could feel the tingling slowly moving up his arm until eventually his entire arm was numb. His eyes widened as, almost in slow motion, the bottle slipped out of his hand; the sound of it hitting the shower floor ringing distantly in Naruto's ears. He began to panic as his arm lay limply by his side; he couldn't lift it, he couldn't even move his fingers. Naruto's body swayed slightly and searing pain shot through his body. His eyes widened and he bent over desperately trying to get some air into his lungs. He leaned against the shower wall, his eyes clamped tightly together. His legs cramped and Naruto bit his lip, his teeth piercing the skin.

"Ahhh," Naruto gasped in pain. He could feel the seal on his stomach burn. His eyes glanced down at the mark and he grimaced at the sight. He began to desperately clamber out of the shower, his hand gripping onto the shower door for support so tightly his knuckles turned white. The mark was staring boldly at him, the blood red patterns appearing to rotate and morph. Naruto collapsed onto the tiled floor as his legs gave out beneath him. His leg twisted awkwardly beneath him and Naruto whimpered, feeling completely helpless.

"Damn it! Stay in control, stay in control," Naruto whispered to himself as his teeth began to sharpen. Naruto gagged and he began to pull himself towards the toilet with one arm, his other dragging uselessly behind him. His body jerked and Naruto felt the bile creeping up his throat. He awkwardly pulled himself upright and almost immediately he hunched over and threw up into the toilet. He heaved a few more times before collapsing against the rim of the toilet in exhaustion. His hair was stuck to his sweaty face and, disgustingly enough, some of it had vomit stuck to the ends of it. He felt discomfort and slight pain as his nails grew longer and sharper, the sound of them scratching the toilet intensified as his senses grew more sensitive. The smell of vomit was getting to him; his body wouldn't be able to take much more.

"KA….KAKA…SH!" Naruto yelled, his mind blacking out for a seconds. 'Ugh, I need to throw up again'. Naruto pulled himself up a little bit so that he wasn't resting on the seat. He threw up a second time, a trail of bile dripping down his chin, his nose scrunching up in disgust. He felt his other hand growing numb and Naruto began to drift between unconsciousness.

"SEN….sei," Naruto vaguely heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"…help me…"

Kakashi knocked loudly on the bathroom door.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out. He put his ear against the door and tried to listen for a response. Kakashi grew anxious when Naruto didn't answer. He tentatively opened the door and peeked inside. Kakashi's black eye met with a pair of blood red slitted eyes.

"_Kakashi sensei…if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask._"

----------------------

TBC


	6. Is my ‘inner self’ my inner thoughts?

Capricious Naruto

Chapter VI

_Is my 'inner self'…my inner thoughts?_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

'_Italic_' Kyuubi talking

**Author's note** – exams…what exams? I finally finished all my exams! I decided to post this chapter up for my lovely reviewers in celebration.

Firstly, just to clear some things up, in this chapter Kakashi seems to be a little (too) carefree but this is only in the beginning. I noticed that with Kakashi, at first he'll act as if he doesn't care but if the potential threat is no longer 'potential' but actually promises harm then he'll become serious. Kyuubi is quite vulgar in this chapter. Plus, sometimes Kyuubi will act like Naruto because his body will do actions subconsciously, for example grinning like an idiot before realising what he did and replacing it with a smirk.

---------------------

Naruto eyed Kakashi, his eyes surveying every inch of his 'sensei's' body; from his feet to the very tip of his grey spiky hair. Kakashi stood motionless in front of Naruto who was looking at him as if he was on display. Naruto smirked, the mocking and superior smile looking out of place on his face. Kakashi was slightly amazed that the demon could be so cocky when he was stark naked. He was completely shameless… kind of like Naruto. But that was all they had in common, aside from the whole same-body-thing.

"_Well, you're no Sasuke but with that body_," Naruto smiled, his eyes glinting with malice, "_I think you'll do just fine_." Kakashi giggled under his mask, amused at the thought that he'd just been complimented by a demon. Naruto's tongue poked out and licked his lips, his nose scrunching up at the repulsive taste of vomit. He mumbled a quiet 'Ugh, forgot about that.' He absentmindedly wiped his chin with the back of his hand and for a second, Kakashi saw a hint of the cheerful Naruto as the demon grinned. The grin disappeared and was replaced by a sneer.

"_Hmm…now that I think about it, it was your fault Naruto was so cheerful this morning before breakfast_," Naruto said, pointing a finger accusingly at Kakashi as he clicked his tongue, "_it made my job harder. The little brat wouldn't let me have any fun_," Naruto pouted,_ "But…luckily for me, Naruto was so depressed after breakfast that he let his guard down, allowing me, to gain control_." Naruto stood up, without swaying off balance, before casually leaning over the sink to rinse out his mouth. The taste was irritating him.

Kakashi fought the urge to poke the tanned ass, reminding himself that this was not Naruto, but the nine-tailed demon who would definitely not appreciate someone touching him. In addition, he didn't want to anger the demon; so far he had been placid and was not sending out a killing aura, which believe it or not, was a good sign.

Naruto wiped the water droplets around his mouth away with the back of his hand before shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the excess water in his hair. He ran his hand through his damp hair, rustling it a little before letting it fall messily around his face. Naruto leaned against the bathroom bench and sighed as the cold marble chilled his heated skin. His blood red eyes focused on Kakashi's face as if binding him in place with his gaze.

"_Though I must admit, being in a bathroom naked with a handsome sensei is so much better than being surrounded by brainless men_," Naruto stated before his mouth formed a sadistic smile, "_although…cutting them up was fun_." Naruto grew silent as he inwardly compared Kakashi with merciless slaughter. As he compared the pros and cons, Kakashi grew alert as Naruto's chakra began to grow dark red. Naruto was getting excited…too excited. 'Soon he's going to want someone to play with…where's Sasuke when you need him?'

"_Hmm… now that I think about it, seeing their blood coating the forest was quite delicious._" Naruto shivered with desire as the memories flashed in his mind, "_Mmm, just thinking about it makes my toes curl. Their delicious cries of pain, their pleas for mercy…their blood on my hands…_" Naruto licked his lips and moaned into the otherwise silent bathroom. "_Watching as they tried to run…ahhh, I'm getting hard just thinking about it._"

Kakashi tried not to shudder in disgust as the demon moaned. It was heart wrenching to see Naruto's body being used like that. Why did it have to be Naruto? 'He's not a tool.'

"_All this talk about blood is making me thirsty…did you know Kakashi sensei that right now, it's so tempting to just reach out and wrap my hands around your neck…_"

Naruto began to advance on Kakashi, the sadistic smile still gracing his darkened features.

"_But then…where'd the fun be in that?_"

It was strange, seeing Naruto act like a predator, it was like another form of concentration. Instead of his eyebrows being drawn down in a frown, one of them was cocked up in silent mockery; his eyes were not narrowed down in frustration but were narrowed to target his prey and his mouth, which would usually be set in a thin line, was smirking, a tip of his fang poking out through is upper lip. Kyuubi was mocking him that was for sure.

"_I want to torture you…slowly, so that you can really feel the pain…feel as the pain takes over your body and renders you completely… helpless_," Naruto said as he began to circle Kakashi, his eyes glinting eerily. Kakashi stood still; he had to keep us guard up especially with Kyuubi so close. If Kyuubi did attack then Kakashi's attacks would be limited in such a small area. He wouldn't have time to perform any jutsus or have enough time to reveal his Sharingan. The only thing he had handy was his Icha Icha Paradise. He needed to distract Kyuubi…but how? 'Did demons read porn?'

"What intrigues you about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked abruptly, praying he wasn't treading on thin ice. "Do you like his delicate looks?" Kyuubi didn't respond. 'Hmm…got to dig deeper.'

"Is it his Sharingan eyes?" Kakashi asked. 'Well I hope not, I have one too.'

Once again, Kakashi failed to attract Kyuubi attention. By now, Naruto was so close that he could just reach out and-

"Is it because he isn't owned by anyone? That's what you want isn't it? Control-"

SLASH

Naruto ripped the back of Kakashi's vest with his claws. 'He's more of a control freak than Sasuke, and that's saying alot.'

"That's why this," Kakashi gestured to Naruto and himself, "won't work."

"_And why's that Kakashi sensei?_" Naruto asked, pretending to be hurt. He leant on Kakashi's shoulders, draping his body against his back.

"Because it's obvious that I would be seme and you'd be uke." Naruto stiffened against his back in fury.

'_How delightful, Kakashi sensei has a sense of humour_,' Naruto thought mockingly. He paused momentarily before his eyes glinted.

"_Hmm…_," Naruto titled his head upwards slightly, two of his fingers stroking his chin slyly, "_That is quite a valid reason Kakashi sensei…now that I think about it, we have a lot in common_."

"We do?" Kakashi asked, not even bothering to hide his doubt.

"_Oh yes sensei. You see, I 'presumably' want submission…and so do you_," Naruto whispered into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi didn't respond.

"_You don't believe me?_" Naruto said, faking disbelief, "_But don't you want the same thing Kakashi sensei? Don't you get that sense of satisfaction, that sick satisfaction, every time one of your students says '_teach me something new sensei'," Naruto said tauntingly, his voice imitating Naruto's.

"Am I doing it right?" He said, fawning innocence. His voice got huskier and Naruto fluttered his eyes, fake tears threatening to fall down tanned cheeks.

"Help me sensei…." Naruto pressed himself against Kakashi's side.

"I love you sensei," he whispered sweetly as he threaded his hands into Kakashi's hair, his claws scratching restlessly against his sensei's scalp. Naruto altered his voice to sound like Sasuke for the final blow.

"Touch me sensei…do it harder," 'Sasuke' panted. Kakashi flinched as 'Sasuke's' voice echoed throughout the room. Naruto pushed away from Kakashi as if he'd lost interest.

"_See, you want it too! That control! That absolute control… Their pitiful yet delicious lives are in your hands sensei, doesn't that excite you? I'd excite me_," Naruto said, his lips curling into a feral smile.

"_You crave it_," Naruto's voice echoed in the bathroom, his voice dripping with mockery.

"_It must be so tempting sensei. Do you go to bed alone every night and wish for all those shameful and dirty feelings to go away?_" Naruto said, pretending to pity Kakashi. "_Naruto does the same thing_," Naruto continued as an after thought.

"_Every night that pathetic boy goes to bed and tries to fight against my desires, my thirst for killing, for everything…what a fool, trying to resist me. ME! What audacity! But…he's losing control,_" Kyuubi whispered. "_I bet you think Naruto can withstand anything…that he's invulnerable to all the bad things in the world_." Kyuubi poked his forefinger into Kakashi chest. "_He isn't a saint…_" He sneered. "_He isn't innocent…he lost his innocence the day he and I became one, the day he was born he lost all rights to be innocent, to be pure and untouched by evil. Sooner or later he's going to give in; soon he's going to submit to me._" Kyuubi smiled,_ "In fact, it's already started. You see, he hasn't been able to resist _all_ my desires. There have been countless times when Naruto has come home and locked himself in his room. Do you know why he does that Kakashi sensei?_" Kyuubi asked, not even waiting for a response as he continued, "_Because the little brat doesn't want to hurt anyone_," he jeered as if it was the stupidest reason in the world. Kakashi winced as Naruto's voice got louder and louder.

"_This entire body is tainted._" Kyuubi spat, "_Even these hands are tainted. These are the hands of a killer Kakashi sensei_," Kyuubi said as he stared down at his host's small and childish hands. The palms were coarse from carrying weapons at such a young age.

Kakashi frowned, "Naruto hasn't killed anyone…" Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

"_Stop thinking Naruto is so innocent! This is his curse! The curse the village put on him in order to save themselves. You humans have always been selfish_," Kyuubi sneered.

"_Even if I _am_ in this retched body, I won't allow such pitiful humans to taunt this brat and think that they have power over a demon_. _I have had countless villagers threaten my host. Some of even dared to scar this body. Hah! To think that I could crush them so easily if I wasn't stuck in this weak body,_" Kyuubi whispered, his hands clenching into fists._ "I got so sick and tired of people degrading my power that I finally, finally gained control_."

'Control?' Kakashi thought, 'How long has Kyuubi been manipulating Naruto's body?'

"_Ah, it's such a sweet memory…Naruto doesn't remember much of the day but I remember it so clearly…it was the day, I _finally_ got my revenge, my sweet, sweet revenge_."

Kakashi stiffened, "What did you do?" Kakashi felt his blood run cold as Naruto's blood red eyes settled on his black eye.

"_It wasn't much compared to what I'd dreamed about doing…I mean, who's going to miss one measly little family?_" Kyuubi shrugged nonchalantly. "_Besides_," Kyuubi said pouting, "_they started it_."

"Started what?" Kakashi asked firmly.

"_It happened about 6 years ago, when Naruto was 7. The brat was just minding his own business when this bastard of a man came up behind him and dared to slash his neck! This man put both my life and my host's life on the line! He slashed right across the brat's shoulders. Naruto wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for me. I offered to help, to make the bad people go away and he said yes. He was so naive at the time_," Kyuubi chuckled.

"_I can still taste the ash on my tongue; I can still hear their screams of pain, such raw pain as their bodies were consumed by the fire…the look in the children's eyes as they silently asked me, 'why, why are you doing this to me?'. Naruto has been asking that same question since the day he was born._" It was the truth; it was so painstakingly true that even Kyuubi felt pity for the boy.

"_He no longer has to ask why…_" Kyuubi said as he clung onto Kakashi.

"_When he found out about who I really was…a demon sealed inside of his body, he stopped trusting me…stopped calling me a friend…stopped asking for my help…_" Kyuubi trailed off.

"I never knew the nine-tailed demon was sentimental." Naruto's lip curled up in disgust.

"_Mock me again human and I'll cut off your tongue_."

'Pleasant,' Kakashi thought. His gaze flickered momentarily towards the bathroom mirror when he spotted movement. His eyes widened slightly when his gaze was met with a pair of desperate blue eyes. The real Naruto was pleading for him to save him. His mouth slowing formed the words 'Save me' as his fists pounded against the mirror barrier. Kyuubi was still talking to him and hadn't noticed Naruto was in the mirror reflection. 'Kyuubi must be weakening. His chakra is decreasing; he probably can't stay in control for too long.' Kyuubi threw his arms up in the air in exasperation at what he'd just said and Kakashi cursed inwardly when Kyuubi's feet turned in the direction of the mirror, his body swerving to face the object.

'Damn, I've got to distract him'. Something glittered in the light, catching Kakashi's eye.

"I see you've still got the necklace I gave Naruto around your neck. Pretty isn't it?" Naruto looked down at the necklace which was still damp from the shower. His nose scrunched in displeasure at seeing the Konoha Leaf symbol. His eyes flickered, briefly turning blue before returning to red. Kyuubi couldn't tear his eyes away from the necklace, the two symbols staring mockingly at him.

"_Damn necklace!_" Naruto tried to rip the necklace off his neck but his arms refused to move; the stupid brat was restricting his movements. Kyuubi growled as his host's body began to stiffen, refusing to do as he commanded. Kyuubi whined in annoyance as Naruto slowly gained control, motivated by the necklace. Suddenly his throat constricted, cutting off his air supply. Kyuubi tried resisting but the brat was threatening to suffocate him if he didn't retreat. Kyuubi gasped for air as his lungs desperately tried to get oxygen. Kakashi watched as Kyuubi began to choke violently, his face turning blue. Kyuubi staggered towards Kakashi, his eyes bulging as he began to slowly suffocate. He'd been in control for too long, his chakra had depleted, he couldn't do anything. Kyuubi's vision grew blurry; he would try again later, when the brat was asleep.

"J-J_ust…wh… when I was…ha…ha… having fu…n_," Kyuubi panted, his mind slowly drifting into unconsciousness. His blood red eyes shut briefly before widening painfully as they reverted back to sky blue, they were dull but blue nonetheless.

"Phew!" Kakashi exclaimed out loud, extremely relieved.

Kakashi was so relieved Kyuubi had retreated, for now, that he didn't realise Naruto was pitching forward until he felt something hard hit his chest. The smell of vomit hit his nose and Kakashi had to stop himself from pushing Naruto away from him.

Kakashi balanced Naruto awkwardly in his arms as he tried to formulate a plan.

Naruto was naked, smelly and unconscious…

Kakashi came to the conclusion that because he had already seen Naruto naked for this long, just a little bit longer wouldn't hurt. Content with his justification, Kakashi awkwardly leant Naruto's body against his side before he reached over and turned on the tap to run a bath. The steam from the bath began to flow into the bathroom and the mirror began to fog up, their reflection in the mirror disappearing bit by bit.

It didn't take long for the bath to fill and Kakashi frowned when he gingerly picked up Naruto, his hands firmly holding Naruto by the back of his knees and neck. His skin felt cold and clammy against Kakashi's hands, alerting Kakashi to the fact that Naruto would get extremely sick if he didn't get warm. Kakashi gently placed Naruto in the water, one hand holding his head above water whilst the other washed Naruto's body. Kakashi thought back to what Kyuubi had said. The whole 'molesting-his-students' assumption hadn't affected Kakashi, it was what Kyuubi had said about Naruto that had disturbed him. 'Is Naruto _really _being troubled by the demon's killing intent?' He sighed and pulled down his mask with his wet hand to uncover his mouth.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?" Kakashi whispered as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Naruto's forehead.

------------------

TBC


	7. when i woke up the world had changed

Capricious Naruto

Chapter VII

'_When I woke up, the world had changed'_

**Author's note**: I adore the reviews! Thank you so much. Okay, firstly I'd like to explain a few things about this chapter. Naruto is weak in the beginning due to being taken over by Kyuubi. Although Naruto is still a little stiff and numb, he acts cheerfully (like when he calls out to Sakura) because this is how Naruto always acts even though he's injured. He's happy and energetic so that he doesn't worry anyone. Blah blah blah. Oh, and don't worry! This is not a kakanaru fanfic, the pair are just close, kinda like father and son.

If you have any concerns, questions, suggestions, spot any mistakes, tell me please. Enjoy!

BTW sorry this took so long, I had finished this chapter a while ago but my beta's been away and she still wasn't replied so I warn you: this chapter has been unbeta-ed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it's obvious what I'd do if I did XD

------------------

Naruto jolted awake when something scratched his cheek. His eyes opened but immediately shut when the harsh wind made them water. Naruto blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the wind lashing at his skin and irritating his eyes. He vaguely noticed that he was pressed against something…it was warm. Naruto gladly welcomed the warmth, snuggling closer as the wind whipped at his bare legs, his pants having ridden up. He was moving, that was for certain, but his feet weren't touching the ground. As his mind refocused and grew more alert, Naruto realised that he was being carried; he tried to struggle in protest, it was embarrassing to be carried around like a princess, but he couldn't move his legs or arms…he couldn't move anything. Naruto's breath hitched and he started to panic when he remembered being in a similar circumstance. Was his 'inner self' trying to take control again?

Naruto relaxed slightly when he failed to sense an irritated seal. It seemed his body was just numb from the aftermath of Kyuubi's play date. He also had a pounding headache which wasn't helping. The glaring sun made him wince and close his eyes at the brightness. When he reopened them Naruto saw white spots obstructing his vision. As he waited for his vision to clear, he absentmindedly breathed in Kakashi's scent. Naruto giggled, his blue eyes twinkling as he came to the conclusion that his sensei smelled kind of… musky, it was a nice though. Naruto wondered if that's what his dad would smell like. 'I bet he'd also smell like beef ramen, just like me.' At the thought of ramen, his stomach rumbled. Naruto pouted, he'd do anything just to have a bowl of ramen…or two. He squirmed in Kakashi's arms, 'put me down!' Naruto's stomach rumbled again and he eventually stopped moving, giving up. His body grew limp from exhaustion and his arms and legs felt like jelly.

"Kakashi senseiiii, I'm hungry," Naruto whined, his voice slightly husky. Kakashi chuckled at Naruto's antics. "Hungry, hungry, hungry," Naruto chanted, kicking his legs lightly into Kakashi's sides like a small child.

"Well Naruto you did miss lunch," Kakashi said chuckling.

"EHHH?" Naruto said in disbelief. "But I never miss lunch," Naruto pouted.

"I know, I know. Just wait a little bit longer; we'll be setting up camp soon."

"Ne, ne, ne Kakashi sensei are we almost there?" Naruto asked as he placed his chin on Kakashi's shoulder. Naruto noticed Sakura staring at him in the corner of his eyes. He grinned at her cheekily. Sakura returned the grin with a gentle smile.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. He yelped in pain when Kakashi pinched his leg and sent him an irritated look.

"Naruto don't shout in my ear." Naruto blushed and grinned lopsidedly. He mumbled a soft, 'Sorry Kakashi sensei' before he craned his neck to look for Sasuke. As usual Sasuke was behind the team - Naruto was always in front - scouting the area. Naruto caught Sasuke's eye and for a second Naruto hesitated. Should he wave, smile or do nothing? Sasuke answered Naruto's question by simply ignoring him and breaking their gaze. Naruto tried not to be offended or hurt by Sasuke's actions but he was so exhausted, physically and mentally, that his defences were already down. Disheartened, Naruto turned away from Sasuke and focused on the trees to his right. Kakashi didn't question Naruto's sudden quiet behaviour and simply continued to head towards the camp site. He hoisted Naruto a little higher on his back before reassuring Naruto.

"Don't worry, we're not far Naruto." Kakashi was moving so quickly that Naruto grew dizzy as he watched the trees whiz past him. He nuzzled his cheek against Kakashi's shoulder, enjoying the feel of the rough texture rubbing against his skin. He yawned loudly before snuggling closer to Kakashi's warm back. Kakashi merely tightened his grip on Naruto's legs in response.

" 'm tired Kakashi sensei," Naruto whispered, his voice slightly muffled by Kakashi's vest. His eyes drooped and Naruto found it harder and harder to lift them back up.

"Go to sleep Naruto. I'll wake you up when we get to the campsite." Kakashi said, his voice barely reaching Naruto. He waited for a reply but it seemed Naruto had already drifted asleep. 'So cute', Kakashi thought, his eyes forming half moons.

----------------------

"Sas…." Naruto frowned as his voice cut off. He massaged his throat and tried to call out to Sasuke again. He could vaguely see Sasuke in the distance. It was definitely Sasuke though, Naruto was positive it was him; he could see the Uchiha Fan on his back. Naruto tried to run towards Sasuke who was slowly walking further and further away from him, but his legs felt like they weighed a tonne.

"Sasu…" Naruto called but his voice came out soft and squeaky. Naruto tried to get Sasuke's attention so that he'd wait for him to catch up but he couldn't hear him. Frustrated, Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name, his voice sounding raw and pained. Sasuke froze in the distance. He slowly turned around, his head turning in short sharp movements, almost like a mechanic doll. Naruto waved his hand frantically but all Sasuke did was frown.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said, his voice echoing. Naruto frowned.

"Don't be a bastard Sasuke! Of course you know who I am. Don't play dumb!" Naruto shook his fist at Sasuke whom shrugged it off and continued to stare blankly at him. Naruto pouted, he hated being shrugged off like nothing, especially by Sasuke.

They stared at each other, neither moving nor speaking; all that could be heard was their breathing. The sound seemed to echo but as Naruto glanced around at their surroundings all he could see was black…endless black. There were no walls…no roof, only the simple path beneath their feet. Where were they?

Sasuke frowned in the distance, irritated by this stranger's sudden appearance.

"What do you want intruder? What business do you have here?" Sasuke asked firmly. Naruto gave Sasuke a funny look. Was he on something?

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto yelled, before shrugging and looking annoyed. "Besides bastard, where else would I go? This is where I live…I think," he mumbled. "And what's with this intruder crap, I'm your team mate teme. Despite how much of a bastard you are, there's no way you could have forgotten that." Sasuke was beginning to freak him out. He was still staring at Naruto, completely unmoving, he wasn't even blinking! How is that physically possible? On closer inspection, Naruto noticed how dull Sasuke's eyes were. 'That's strange' he thought.

Naruto silently told himself that Sasuke was just joking around with him and that he couldn't possibly be serious. A foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach made itself known as Naruto began to doubt himself. Sasuke was looking at him as if he was a stranger, but he wasn't! He was Uzumaki Naruto!

…wasn't he? He quickly looked down to observe his body but it was the same as usual, he was even dressed in his usual orange outfit. Nothing had changed.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stood in a defensive stance.

"Enough chit chat; I don't know who you are but if you don't identify yourself immediately, I will assume you're an enemy and attack you." Naruto began to panic as Sasuke showed no signs of relaxing, his body still poised and ready to attack.

"Stop joking around Sasuke…I'm Uzumaki Naruto…who else would I be?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"You are not Uzumaki Naruto. You are an impostor," Sasuke spat. Naruto stepped forward but froze when a kunai whizzed past his ear.

"If you move an inch, the next time around the kunai won't miss your head."

"But…Sasuke why don't you recognise me? I'm…a dobe, remember? I'm Konoha's number one loud ninja…I…I'm Naruto…WHY DON'T YOU RECOGNISE ME?" Naruto yelled in frustration. Sasuke was getting on his nerves, if he didn't stop joking around in the next few minutes he was going to find himself with two black eyes. 'There is only one Uzumaki Naruto and that's me…' Sasuke didn't move, he just continued to glare at Naruto.

"You're not Naruto…" Sasuke sneered.

"_I'm Naruto_," a voice whispered from behind Sasuke, a tanned hand appearing from within the shadows and resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke didn't even flinch. The figure fully emerged from the shadows and Naruto gasped.

'That's me…but how can that be? I'm standing right here.'

The person claiming to be the real Naruto looked exactly like him. He had blond spiky hair, the same orange outfit, three whiskers on each cheek…and…

Naruto's gaze focused on the stranger's eyes and that's when Naruto realised who it really was.

Kyuubi…

"But…you're not Naruto! You're Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled, his finger pointing accusingly at Kyuubi. Red slitted eyes glowed with malice and Naruto felt his body shudder when Kyuubi smirked at him.

"_Is that so?_" Kyuubi said before turning to Sasuke, "_Who do you think is the real Naruto, Sasuke dear?_" Naruto watched in bewilderment as Sasuke pointed a bony finger at Kyuubi. "_And who is the impostor?_" Sasuke's body creaked as his bony finger was redirected to indicate Naruto. He moved like a marionette, a lifeless puppet controlled by a puppeteer.

"_Good boy Sasuke, I'll reward you later_," Kyuubi whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear. Naruto's nose scrunched up in disgust. He growled and pointed a finger at Kyuubi.

"Step away from him Kyuubi! Don't touch him!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi smirked at him and purposely pulled Sasuke into his embrace. His tanned arms snaked their way around Sasuke's bony waist and Naruto was reminded of a snake suffocating its prey, squeezing every last ounce of life out of the defenceless animal. Sasuke looked so weak and frail in Kyuubi's arms; Naruto couldn't stand seeing Sasuke like that.

"He's not yours Kyuubi," Naruto spat. His eyes narrowed when Kyuubi pulled Sasuke intimately against his body. Sasuke didn't move…he was limp and lifeless. It was like Kyuubi was absorbing all of Sasuke's chakra.

"_Oh, but I disagree_," Kyuubi smiled cruelly, his lips curly upwards to form an unpleasant smile. Naruto gasped when Sasuke began to merge with Kyuubi, the demon's words of encouragement echoing around Naruto's horrified form.

"_That's it Sasuke…Naruto needs you…_"

Sasuke's eyes closed and Naruto watched in horror as Kyuubi greedily absorbed his body. Sasuke disappeared inch by inch, limb by limb until he was almost completely one with Kyuubi.

"_We'll be together…forever Sasuke…forever…playing…_"

"What…what are you doing? Give him back! GOD DAMNIT! Give Sasuke back!" Naruto screamed. He ran towards Kyuubi, desperately trying to reach the demon before Sasuke's head disappeared. If he could reach Sasuke…

He could still save him…

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed desperately.

Naruto stumbled…but he regained his balance and continued to run towards Kyuubi.

It wasn't too late… Naruto could still see Sasuke…he wasn't completely gone

He wasn't Kyuubi's yet…not yet…it wasn't over

"I won't let you take him Kyuubi!" He yelled hysterically.

Naruto watched, feeling completely helpless and frantic as Kyuubi disappeared into the shadows, his eyes laughing and his dark chuckles taunting Naruto.

"_He's mine…you're too late, pathetic brat…forever… mine Naruto._"

"_Naruto_…"

"Naruto"

"NARUTO!"

----------------

Naruto began to ster as Kakashi gently shook him awake. He vaguely heard his name being called out and Naruto mumbled incoherently in response. A little dazed and sleepy, he tried to listen to what Kakashi was saying, but his sensei's words fell on deaf ears.

"…shi…sensei," Naruto mumbled. He could barely focus; he was drifting in and out of consciousness. His eyes focused on Kakashi's mouth moving under his mask. Naruto's mind wandered and he immediately remembered his dream. 'What a strange dream…'

…dream?

Naruto's eyes widened and he sat up, fully awake. He started at seeing Sakura sitting beside his sensei.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned. Naruto was extremely confused…this wasn't a dream, was it?

"You called me Naruto…" Naruto said, as if in doubt…it sounded like a question.

"Of course, that's your name Naruto." Sakura was looking at him strangely.

"I'm Naruto…" he said as if testing his name out.

"That's right," Sakura confirmed, a little baffled by Naruto's behaviour.

"Thank god," Naruto grinned, his face lighting up in relief. Sakura frowned at his strange behaviour but decided against pursuing the matter…for now.

---------------------

TBC

**Next Chapter:**

"Sasuke…why are we naked?"


	8. What did we do?

Capricious Naruto

Chapter VIII

'_What did we do?'_

Sorry sorry sorry!!! bows repeatedly before hiding under the desk I've been pretty sick, lots of migraines (even though it's the holidays sniff what bad timing)

Your reviews make me so happy, I feel like I'm going to burst with happiness…

Okay, so sappiness isn't my thing but anyway XD I really appreciate the reviews. My goal is to make 100 reviews dances

A huge thanks to everyone, especially kittz for their latest review which (as soon as I read it) made me get off my lazy butt and write the next chapter…without stopping ;; talk about motivation. On with the story!

-----------

"Naruto…we're at the campsite…okay?" Sakura said slowly, watching Naruto's face closely to make sure he was listening. Her green eyes darted back and forth searching his face for any abnormalities or signs of confusion. Naruto just looked at her blankly in response.

"It's almost dinner time so…" Sakura continued, sounding apprehensive. She wasn't sure if he was even listening. 'Does he even understand what I'm saying?' Sakura wondered. Naruto had yet to move from his position on the ground and he still hadn't shown any signs of improvement from when he'd woken up not too long ago. He had been confused and had even questioned his own identity.

"_You called me Naruto…" Naruto said…_

"_Of course, that's your name Naruto." _

"_I'm Naruto…" he said as if testing his name out._

"_That's right," Sakura confirmed…_

Sakura made sure to tread softly for she knew she was skating on thin ice. 'What if he suffers from another break down? Assuming that's what caused his strange behaviour.' Sakura paused, 'A sudden case of amnesia maybe?' Her inner self snorted. She ignored it before shaking her head and stopping herself from delving any deeper into the matter. '_Now is not the time_.' Her inner voice argued. Sakura's attention was redirected at Naruto who was _still_ staring at her blankly. She failed to notice how his lips curled up slightly.

"We need to set up camp… so that we can eat…" she said each word slowly and paused to check if Naruto understood her. Sakura was talking to Naruto as if he didn't understand English. Naruto stifled a laugh and glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi just shrugged but he appeared thoroughly amused. Sakura noticed that Naruto's lips were pressed together tightly and his poor attempt to stifle his laugh did not go unnoticed a second time around. She frowned and realised he was laughing at her.

"I'm not brain dead Sakura," Naruto finally said. He grinned lopsidedly but winced when Sakura whacked him over the head. 'But still…' She thought. Naruto nursed his sore head and Sakura immediately regretted hitting him. '_Besides, he needs to save the few brain cells he has_.'

Sakura absentmindedly twirled a strand of pink hair in her fingers. "It's just that," she said hesitantly, "when you woke up you were really confused…you didn't even know who you were," she said, mumbling the last bit.

"Well I'm fine now mother hen," Naruto said, earning himself another whack from Sakura. This time Naruto continued to grin and she relaxed slightly, knowing what Naruto was really trying to say; '_Thanks for worrying Sakura_.'

"Cheeky bastard," she mumbled. Sakura stood up, stumbling slightly when her legs cramped as a result of sitting down for so long. She daintily brushed the dirt off her dress. She looked at Naruto one last time before sighing and heading over to Sasuke who was unpacking the tents.

Naruto resisted the urge to grin stupidly. 'Hehe, Sakura was worried about me.'

------------

"Sakura chan, do you need help with putting up your tent?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. He was practically bouncing from foot to foot, grinning from ear to ear. Sakura may not have noticed but Naruto was acting over the top in order to ignore Sasuke who was standing not to far away from his pink haired friend. This way no one would be suspicious if he didn't talk to Sasuke for the rest of the day if he was completely focused on Sakura. His plan was completely ruined when Kakashi called out to Sakura.

"Can you help me with dinner Sakura?" He motioned for her to come over with a wave of his hand. Naruto frowned and quickly glanced around for something to do. He spotted Sakura's tent lying pitifully on the ground and practically dove for it. Unfortunately Sasuke had the same idea and both jolted when their hands touched. Their skin burned where they had touched the others and whilst Naruto pulled his hand towards his chest, cradling it, Sasuke stood passively. The tent lay forgotten on the dirt.

----------

"I can do it Sasuke!" Naruto said cheerfully, forcing a smile. Unsure if he had done the right thing by breaking the silence, Naruto hesitantly bent down to retrieve the tent. He fiddled with the material, twisting it and untwisting it in his sweaty hands.

Sasuke smirked weakly, "I'd like to see you try dobe," he said but it sounded forced, like he was reading a script. Naruto frowned, 'that's right… this is _normal_. Throwing insults at each other, calling Sasuke teme and in turn being called dobe. _Normal_…Will we ever return to what was once called a _normal _friendship?'

"Teme," Naruto whispered yet no malice was detectable in his voice. The pair stood in silence, an awkward silence. Naruto continued to hold the tent in his grasp and Sasuke continued to stand there next to him like a statue. Naruto shuffled his feet and kicked at the ground with the top of his shoe, digging it into the soft dirt and trying to create a hole in the dirt. He had no idea why he was doing it or what had compelled him to do such a thing. He just…he felt like he had to do something. Naruto couldn't stand silence; it irritated him and made him feel uncomfortable. He itched to do something and it seemed kicking the defenceless dirt was the remedy. 'I feel destructive.'

"Sasuke," Kakashi called from the camp fire, "We need more fish for dinner." Sasuke nodded and obediently headed towards the river. Naruto saw Kakashi nudge Sakura and whisper something to her. She immediately stood up, her face threatening to split with the intensity of the smile on her face, and ran to catch up with Sasuke. As soon as they were out of site, Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping as he sighed in relief. He didn't notice his sensei until he was standing in front of him.

"I'll help you Naru-kun," Kakashi offered. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"I can do it, believe it!" He declared. Naruto got right into it wanting to prove to his sensei that he could do it without his help. It didn't take long for him to put the tent up. As he was tightening the strings on the tent Naruto paused and glanced at Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei…" Naruto said tentatively.

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to share a tent with Sasuke?" Naruto asked the tone in his voice made it clear that he _really_ didn't want to sleep in the same tent with Sasuke. 'What if I do something to him?'

"Well you can't share with Sakura and I can't put Sasuke in with her…" Kakashi paused but Naruto knew exactly what he was going to say. "Yes well…it wouldn't be very pleasant," Kakashi stated. 'But I don't think it will be pleasant if you pair the two of us together either.' Naruto thought.

"You can always sleep with me Naru-kun," Kakashi replied suggestively.

"But…you only have a one man tent," Naruto said confused. Kakashi wiggled his eyebrow.

Naruto sputtered, blushing. He pointed at Kakashi, "PERVERT SENSEI!!"

----------

Naruto shivered as he crouched on the tree branch. He desperately tried to warm his hands by blowing hot air on them but the cold air would not relent on his freezing skin. He whined and rocked back and forth, he'd do anything for a hot drink or a fire…or even more clothes! Naruto pouted, 'I hate night watch.'

The cold was making him drowsy. Naruto rubbed his eyes tiredly with his fist, wincing slightly at how cold his hands were. He'd been out in the cold for an hour…maybe two? Naruto grinned, 'that means Sakura will be taking over for me soon.' He relaxed at the thought. His eyes drooped and Naruto yawned. 'It won't be long before Sakura takes over so…I guess…I can take a nap…until…she-' Naruto leaned against the tree trunk and allowed himself to drift asleep, giving in to the cold and welcoming the darkness. '-comes…'

--------------

"_Touch me Sasuke…_"

"_You know you want to…_"

"_Touch me…_"

"_Good boy…_"

"Nhn," Naruto mumbled as he shifted in the tent. He was so warm…and his sleeping bag was so comfortable that he couldn't be bothered getting up. His muscles protested as he shifted again, 'It must be because of night watch.' Naruto thought. He'd spent the whole time crouched on a tree branch. Naruto purred, loving the feel of the silky material of his sleeping bag against his skin. He nuzzled his cheek into his makeshift pillow and breathed in deeply. It smelt…of sweat. For some reason Naruto felt nostalgic… but it only lasted a second.

Naruto shrugged the feeling off and dazedly moved his hand from beside him to slide underneath his pillow. His arm jerked back as it came into contact with something warm. Naruto's eyes shot open. There was another body in his tent…a naked body. His gaze lingered on the pale, moonlight kissed skin of the stranger before it slowly made its way upwards, to hair as dark as night. 'How…?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto watched as Sasuke's body stiffened. 'Had he been awake the whole time?'

"Sasuke, why are you naked?" Naruto sat up, the sleeping bad slipping down to pool in his lap. Naruto's gaze followed the movement and his eyes widened. 'SHIT! I'm naked as well!'

On a closer inspection Naruto noticed something on his chest. 'What the…' Curious (and momentarily distracted), Naruto touched it tentatively with his hand. It was crusty and white. Naruto ignored it (for now) and turned his attention towards Sasuke who still had his back to him.

"Sasuke, why are we naked?"

-------------

TBC

Sorry for leaving it there! But I really wanted to get this chapter up and submitted. I hope you prefer a well written (next) chapter rather than a crappy attempt at 11:30pm resulting in a really really bad chapter VIII.

I know this must have been a little confusing…I'm all over the place ;; Please please please review, especially to give me love XD or to simply offer suggestions, advice…anything 

Next chapter involves what happened between the two boys w and of course, both their reactions. Poor confused Sasuke needs a hug.

Looking forward to seeing 100 reviews wink wink nudge nudge Goodbye and goodnight!


	9. I didn't want to

Capricious Naruto

Chapter IX

'_I didn't want to_'

**AN: **Thank you _all_ for the over 100 reviews…sniff

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------

'Naked'

'A naked Sasuke'

'I'm in my birthday suit'

A feeling of dread made Naruto's stomach churn. Numerous thoughts were building in his mind. He began to panic.

'Shit shit shit shit' he cursed as he tried to access the situation. 'What if…Sasuke…oh god…'

'Sweat…together…naked…fuck' Sasuke didn't move. He was still rigid and made no move to cover himself up.

"Look Sasuke…" Naruto felt his heart beat faster and his palms started to sweat.

"Whatever…um…whatever we did…" Naruto hands wouldn't stay still. As he spoke, Naruto wrung his hands. He stuttered a little before swearing and wiping his palms against his sleeping bag.

"Or that I did…," Naruto gulped, "…to you," he continued, sounding as if those two words were hard to swallow. Naruto's hands clenched into a fist and Sasuke could hear him counting to ten.

"Oh god…okay um…Sasuke…fuck this is bad," Naruto said, completely and utterly distressed.

"Whatever happened…," Naruto continued. Numerous thoughts bounced back and forth in his mind. He stopped again, losing his train of thought, his mind completely focused on the word 'happened'.

"Fuck what did happen…" He said, his eyes instantly looking down at the stain on his chest.

"Um…as I…I was…ah saying before… whatever happened…" Naruto stopped, he couldn't just say that it wasn't his fault and be done with it. He couldn't just put all the blame on Kyuubi and expect Sasuke to believe him…or at least forgive and forget.

"Don't…don't take this the wrong way…Sasuke but…shit how do I say this…?" Naruto tried to think of the right words and exactly how to say it without Sasuke getting pissed. He grabbed the first thing that came to mind.

"I didn't _want _to…um…do whatever we…I did." 'That didn't come out right' Naruto thought, panicking. 'I'm not making any sense.' He tried again.

"It wasn't me…Sasuke…" Naruto tried to explain. 'Now what…do I just tell him, straight out?' Naruto debated. 'It was Kyuubi…is that what I tell him? Is it really that simple?'

"I…inside me…fuck, it was Kyuubi," Naruto blurted out. Sasuke's breath hitched. Naruto held his breath as Sasuke slowly sat up. He didn't look at Naruto. Naruto feared the worst, 'did I hurt him?'

"Kyuubi" Sasuke mumbled his voice raspy. He still refused to look at Naruto. Naruto wanted to see Sasuke's face. 'What if I broke something…? What if…I made him cry?' Naruto's hand trembled as it reached for Sasuke's shoulder. He held his breath and it felt like his heart stopped when his hand came into contact with Sasuke's cold skin. Sasuke flinched and blindly slapped at the hand.

"Don't…just… Don't. Touch. Me," Sasuke hissed. Naruto flinched and quickly pulled his offending hand back. Naruto felt completely helpless. 'What do I do?' Naruto thought. He clenched his sleeping bag in his hands.

RRRIPP!

Naruto froze. 'No no no no' He chanted, as if trying to wish away a nightmare. He looked down at the ripped material clutched in his clawed fingers. He whined as his teeth and his senses sharpened. Naruto felt his body grow hot as his mind was suddenly filled with the smell of sweat and Sasuke. 'Sweat…Sasuke…sweat Sasuke…Sasu…" Naruto's eyes widened as Kyuubi chanted inside his head. '_Beautiful Sasuke my Sasuke our Sasuke mine!_'

"No…" Naruto whispered as his consciousness was pulled towards the darkness. The last thing he saw was a clawed hand…his clawed hand reaching for that moonlight…

kissed…

skin…

Sasuke…

------------------

TBC

I know that was short but I wanted to separate this chapter from the flashback. You are going to love what happens between the two. Chapter XI is going to surprise you _all_ so stay tuned XD…I hope….nervous laughter

R&R


	10. Give in, Sasuke, to the desire

Capricious Naruto

Chapter X

'_Give in, Sasuke, to the desire_'

**Author's note**: this is the flashback of what happened between the two boys. Sorry it took me so long but I was away for a week (enjoying the sun and the beach). Without further ado, I give you CHAPTER X

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…damn

**EDIT: **Ok. Just to get some things straight here ok?

In chapter 10, it _is_ Kyuubi. I used Naruto's name because Sasuke doesn't know that Naruto is 'possessed' or controlled by Kyuubi. It's not until _after _that Sasuke is told by Naruto that it wasn't _him_ per se but Kyuubi. So I wrote chapter 10 in Sasuke's point of view. As far as he knows, this _is _Naruto.

Chapter 10 is a flashback!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok, it's a flashback, so it refers to what happened between the two. Please, please, read my author notes in the beginning. I specifically stated that this was a flashback. If it'll help, I'll explain how everything works.

(CHAPTER 8)

Naruto is out on night watch. He 'falls asleep' (but he is actually taken over Kyuubi). He then wakes up, naked, in his tent along with a naked Sasuke. He has _no_ idea what has happened. (I stopped here because it was late and I knew my viewers would appreciate it more if I wrote the second half when I wasn't half asleep)

In the next chapter, (CHAPTER 9), it continues on from the last chapter, Naruto tells Sasuke that whatever they 'did', it was not his fault. It was Kyuubi's. Blah blah blah, Naruto blacks out and Kyuubi takes control

(CHAPTER 10) For my viewers benefit, I wrote what happened between the two. It is merely a flashback. NOT A CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 9

Right onto the Sasuke OOC confusion. Sasuke's in a vulnerable situation. (Please remember this is happening _before_ the exams, so Sasuke is quite young and has yet to meet Oro.) 1. Sasuke's hands are tied. 2. His body is being held tightly against Kyuubi's. 3. Kyuubi can slit his throat at any moment. (which is mentioned in the chapter).

Sasuke does not want this to happen ok? He's confused and unsure. Also he's quite young so this is a whole new experience for him. He has a vague idea of what's happening but he can't grasp the full concept of it. So Sasuke's just a little bit naive, young and vulnerable. He believes that this is his fault; that he brought it on. He hates the fact that he reacted and that's why he's focusing the emotions onto himself rather than Kyuubi.

If he did make a huge fuss, then I'd have to change the storyline. Coz if he resisted then Kakashi would hear, blah blah. So, bear with me please? In order for the next part to work I need Sasuke to be molested quietly XD.

If it helps, I did not intend to let Sasuke 'appear' to just lie down and let it happen ok? That was not my intention.

--------------------

Sasuke sleepily opened his eyes. He struggled to keep them open. His eyelids fluttered as if they weighed a tonne. They felt a little itchy but Sasuke knew that if he rubbed them, the unnecessary movement would wake him up more than he already was. He was drifting in and out of consciousness; caught between falling back asleep and staying awake. He hated the feeling. Once awake it always took him awhile to get back to sleep. Knowing that he would waste an hour trying to lull himself to sleep, Sasuke snuggled into his makeshift pillow, hoping desperately to fall asleep. He blocked out the sound of the wind howling and the soft rustling of the trees outside. He was so close to falling asleep, so close to submitting to the darkness when that delicate line between consciousness and unconsciousness was broken harshly by the sound of something unzipping. It echoed into the tent and rang endlessly in Sasuke's ears. He groaned; preparing himself for an hour's worth of counting sheep.

A gust of wind sneakily drifted in through the open tent flap and Sasuke shivered as the offending cold air hit his bare arms. The hairs on his bare arms stood up on end. He hastily pulled them into the safety of his sleeping bag. He cursed Naruto; completely disregarding the fact that said person had been out in that weather for the last two hours or so whilst Sasuke was wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag. Luckily for him, Sasuke had been assigned first watch, saving him from having to endure the harsh weather. He faintly heard Naruto shiver as he crawled inside the tent; obviously it was a lot warmer in the tent than it was outside. Naruto's teeth chattered annoyingly.

"_It's cold out there_," Naruto whispered to no one in particular. Sasuke silently agreed. He shifted in his sleeping bag, craning his neck to glimpse at Naruto whose attention was focused on the open tent. Even with his back to him, Sasuke immediately knew that it was Naruto. The moonlight flooded in through the opening. Sasuke ignored the soft glaring of the moon, preferring to examine his team mate. The moonlight had illuminated Naruto's blonde untamed hair, reflecting of the almost white blond streaks. Sasuke had to admit that Naruto's hair was far from plain. He had never seen such a golden shade before. With that thought in mind, Sasuke shifted back so that his face wasn't directly in line with the moon.

Naruto hastily zipped up the tent flap, momentarily forgetting that Sasuke could have been asleep. Which he wasn't. 'Unfortunately' Sasuke thought. He had never been a heavy sleeper, unlike Naruto he could fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Sasuke briefly wondered if it was an Uchiha thing. He shrugged off the thought, 'Stop thinking up random thoughts and start thinking about falling asleep.' Sleeping sounded very good. Unfortunately, Sasuke's mind continued to wander and conjure up inane and distracting thoughts. Such as, 'What is the time?' 'Will our mission be hard?' 'Will I kill somebody?' 'Will my opponent be worthy of fighting?' 'Will my team mates get hu-' Sasuke's train of thought stopped abruptly when he heard the distinct sound of clothes rustling. The sound had startled him because Naruto had been so quiet that Sasuke had forgotten he was even there. Assuming Naruto was just stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt, Sasuke resumed his attempt to fall asleep. '1, 2…10…32…how many fucking sheep are there?' Sasuke vaguely heard the sound of Naruto's sleeping bag shifting against the material of the tent but he paid no attention to it. Instead he wondered who invented 'counting sheep'. 'I mean, were they high? Who the hell would choose sheep? Can they even jump high enough to get over a fence?' Sasuke's 'mind' rambling continued until Sasuke sensed something edging closer to his back. At first he thought that Naruto was just trying to get comfortable, or that he was simply close because the tent was so small. All thoughts vanished as Naruto pressed his body firmly against Sasuke's back, effectively spooning him. Sasuke panicked. For a few moments, the two boys lay there, pressed together, Sasuke with his eyes wide open and Naruto breathing heavy and hot over his neck. Was Naruto asleep?

When he realised Naruto had no intention of moving away he whispered threateningly, "Naruto…Get. Off. Me." He elbowed Naruto in the stomach, albeit a little awkwardly. He got no response. Either Naruto was asleep or was refusing to move away, for he pressed himself even closer if that was possible. He couldn't tell if Naruto was wearing anything because of the layers separating them but what he _could_ tell was that something was poking him that certainly did _not_ belong to him.

"_Sasuke…_" Naruto whispered. "_I'm cold_…"

Sasuke knew that voice.

"_Warm me up Sasuke,_" he said, making Sasuke sound like a toy…a toy to be used.

Out of the blue, Naruto's hand lifted into the air and came down to rest on Sasuke's covered side. He flinched.

"Don't…" Sasuke protested, wincing when Naruto growled.

"_Don't what Sasuke? Are you resisting me? Because if you are…_" Naruto dug his claws into the sleeping bag, piercing through it and grazing Sasuke's t-shirt and skin. "_My claws may just…_" Naruto's claws drifted higher, the sharp weapons making their way towards Sasuke's neck, moving like a spider would. "_…happen to slip…_"They hovered over his pale neck. "_and CUT your throat_," Naruto threatened.

"_So I'll ask again. Don't what Sasuke?_" Naruto asked, sounding amused. Sasuke remained silent. "_I thought so_," he said as he continued his ministrations. Naruto slowly traced Sasuke's side, gliding down his body effortlessly due to the sleeping bag. Sasuke froze. Naruto rubbed his hip in circular motions before boldly going lower and seeking his thigh. Even though the hand passed by the front of his boxers, Sasuke shuddered as if he felt a phantom touch. Sasuke didn't move; he didn't say a word. Just because he was allowing…reluctantly allowing Naruto to touch him so intimately it didn't mean he had to like it.

"_Mmm, so delectable Sasuke,_" Naruto whispered, his touch becoming a little hastier as it reached Sasuke's inner thighs. Sasuke felt as if he was suffocating in his sleeping bag. Calloused hands squeezed Sasuke's leg gently. Not completely satisfied, Naruto ghosted past the front of Sasuke's boxers on his way to the opening of the sleeping bag, making Sasuke shudder.

He remained still until that hand delved under the sleeping bag and directly onto his lightly clothed body. No one had ever touched his body so intimately. Sasuke refused to call out for help, if he could salvage his pride that alone would suffice. He tried to believe his words as that hand trailed across his virgin body. Sasuke felt Naruto's hand slip under his flimsy t-shirt and rest on his side, just above his boxers. His hand began to move up higher, taking Sasuke's t-shirt up with it.

"_Got to keep warm Sasuke_," Naruto muttered into Sasuke's ear. "_Just lay still. That's a good boy_." He lifted Sasuke's t-shirt over his head. Sasuke's arms followed suit, awkwardly lying above his head. The t-shirt was bunched together at his wrists, effectively tangling his hands together.

A moment later, Sasuke felt Naruto's greedy hand on his naked skin. He momentarily held Sasuke's neck, reminding his captive what would happen if he disobeyed, before slowly running his finger down Sasuke's front. The pressure of his finger left a pale purple line on his skin. Each and every touch was slow and deliberate, as if Naruto was mapping ever contour on his body. He was embedding _every_ detail of Sasuke's delicious virgin body into his mind. That same seeking hand landed on Sasuke's nipple. The hand was so hot; Sasuke thought it would burn his skin. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach churned. The hand delicately traced around the pink coloured nipple, drawing closer and closer as it circled teasingly. Sasuke whimpered when the offending hand _finally_ reached the peak of his nipple. Naruto tweaked the hardening nub, rolling it mercilessly between his thumb and forefinger. Sasuke bit his lip, stifling his heavy pants and unwelcome moans. He breathed heavily through his nose. He would not give Naruto the satisfaction of hearing his small cries of pleasure. The hand was unrelenting in its ministrations as it tortured his other nipple. The first one was left a raw pink, throbbing deliciously…or was it painfully? His stomach was not forgotten, nor was his neck. Sasuke felt like he was being attacked by a vampire as Naruto viciously attacked his pale and vulnerable neck. The animalistic attacks evoked strange…and unfamiliar feelings in Sasuke.

He was confused…

Unsure…

One thought continuously ran throughout his mind, 'Why? Why? WHY?'

Tears threatened to fall but Sasuke willed them away. Naruto's hand had ventured down to his thighs, not completely bypassing his erection but giving it a quick tease.

'No. No. NO.' Sasuke's mind screamed. 'Stop…Don't touch me,' Sasuke pleaded inwardly, unable to voice his pleas. Sasuke trembled uncontrollably. Naruto seemed to relish at that. He choked with the need to cry but he would _not_ allow himself to show such a raw emotion.

He shouldn't cry.

He couldn't cry.

But he desperately, desperately wanted to.

Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth and smothered a gasp when Naruto's hand reached his erection. He cupped it greedily whilst his other hand dragged down Sasuke's boxers. Naruto kneaded the flesh in his hands unrelentingly.

He stroked Sasuke's erection gently. Roughly. Quickly. Slowly.

Naruto altered his rhythm, wanting Sasuke to _really_ feel every touch he gave him. It took every ounce of Sasuke's willpower not to buck his hips… not to thrust into that hand stroking him. Sasuke felt Naruto's knees press under his own and his hardness push forward. Sasuke started to pull away, but Naruto held him tightly against his chest, pulling Sasuke even closer to him. Sasuke tried to steady his breathing but he was finding it very hard to do so.

He didn't understand why he was reacting.

He didn't want this…

yet he couldn't resist.

He was coming undone all because of that one hand driving him closer and closer to completion.

Or was it oblivion?

He had no where to run. He was trapped in Naruto's strong grip. He was completely surrounded. He could do nothing as Naruto stroked him. All he could do was lie there completely helpless.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, willing himself not to react. He began to tell himself that this wasn't happening.

'…please, don't let this be real.' He struggled to keep his knees locked together but Naruto forcibly pulled them apart so that he had better access. Sasuke desperately tried to ignore the fact that Naruto was dry humping him from behind. Naruto paid no attention to Sasuke's distraught; he merely grunted and pressed on. His pants and mewls of pleasure drifted into Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke's whimpers were tiny and his tears were quickly soaked up by the pillow underneath him, offering little comfort. It seemed to go on and on for hours, when in reality it was only minutes.

Sasuke's heart clenched as he felt a stirring in the pits of his abdomen, waiting to erupt. His breath hitched as he neared his climax. His vision was blurry and all he could hear was the heavy panting of both him and Naruto. The heavy scent of arousal and sweat heightened and tortured Sasuke's senses. Naruto's strokes grew desperate as did his own attempts at bringing himself to completion. He became more aggressive, more uninhibited. Sasuke was mindless to anything but finding a release to the burning sensations. His hands clutched the pillow as the first tremors ignited, squeezing his body and sending him towards his impending climax. Terrified by his climax, Sasuke tried to stop it but Naruto wouldn't let him. He stroked Sasuke faster and faster until white spots filled Sasuke's vision and the passion inside him erupted. Sasuke froze as wave after wave of ecstasy poured over his body and satisfied his senses. Naruto grunted and his hips surged forward as he climaxed. His cum spurted into the cleft of Sasuke's cheeks. It dribbled down Sasuke's thighs and left a cooling trial. Some of it slid down to mix with the traces of Sasuke's passion which was scattered all over the sleeping bag underneath his cooling body.

-----------------

Although it was over, Naruto did not release Sasuke nor did he pull back. He held Sasuke just as tightly, his head nuzzling Sasuke's neck. So Sasuke lay awake, still imprisoned in Naruto's un-relinquishing hold.

"_Warm now_," Naruto whispered tauntingly. Sasuke waited and waited, afraid to move, afraid to complain. He tried to calm his rapidly beating heart and his uneven breath. A short while later, he heard Naruto snore and began the excruciating process of extracting himself from Naruto's grasp. His hands were trembling as he tried to move Naruto. Sasuke refrained from touching Naruto more than he had to. It must have taken him awhile, for he was afraid of waking Naruto. Finally, Sasuke had successfully untangled himself from Naruto's firm grip and was left to…simply lay there.

Lay there in the dark.

Feeling ashamed…

Confused…

Dirty…

Not just dirty, but completely and utterly DIRTY.

--------------------

TBC

Please read and review. I apologise for how bad that was…man that sucked.

Still, you will _love_ what happens next. Will Sasuke be pushed too far?


	11. Authors note

Author's note:

I have decided to discontinue this story after numerous failed attempts at continuing the story in a way that I felt was worthy. This story no longer lives up to my expectations and I feel that if I continue the story, I will only be disappointing the readers and my lovely reviewers. It has become a story that if written by another writer I would immediately stop reading. I apologise to all those who enjoyed reading this story however I cannot continue. I hope to write another story that exceeds my expectations and that will capture the hearts and minds of the readers. Please understand the predicament I am in.

This is by no means a goodbye for I will continue to write. I don't intend to stop here. I failed but I will try again. I hope that you will wait patiently for me to find a story that I feel really shows my potential. If anyone wishes to continue the story by all means message me and I will gladly pass it on to anyone who feels that they can make it what I couldn't.

Parting is such sweet sorrow,

noveltyheart


End file.
